Egypt
ru:Египет Egypt is situated in the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia by a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. Egypt is a Mediterranean country bordered by the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Gulf of Aqaba and the Red Sea to the east, Sudan to the south, and Libya to the west. Across the Gulf of Aqaba lies Jordan, across the Red Sea, lies Saudi Arabia, and across the Mediterranean, lie Greece, Turkey and Cyprus, although none share a land border with Egypt. Description Appearance For their female counterpart, they are usually seen in a white dress. For the male counterpart, it's often a pharaoh type of outfit, Egypt can also be seen in casual modern clothes Personality Egypt is optimistic, caring, humorous, generous, very hospitable, confident and brave. He is also a very strong country, can go to violence if he really needs to, he also seems to have a very weird hate to Israel where he can be rude or nice depending on his mood while Israel on the other hand Israel treats him good all the time, he is nice to the others and have the will to never give up Interests Egypt is really good at soccer, He is also interested in writing & Literature, He is VERY good with make-up (mostly eye make up) and hair. Flag Meaning the red stands for the time and struggles before the revolution where Egypt was under the ali or alawiyya dynasty as well as the British rule the white stands for the bloodless nature of the Egyptian revolution of 1952 to 1953 the black stands for the end of oppression of the Egyptian people and the beginning of a new era in the 20th century the emblem in the middle of the flag is the coat of arms of Egypt, below the eagle is a scroll, that its holding with it' feet. it says the Arab Republic of Egypt in Arabic History for almost 30 centuries—from its unification around 3100 B.C. to its conquest by Alexander the Great in 332 B.C.—ancient Egypt was the preeminent civilization in the Mediterranean world. From the great pyramids of the Old Kingdom through the military conquests of the New Kingdom, Egypt’s majesty has long entranced archaeologists and historians and created a vibrant field of study all its own: Egyptology. The main sources of information about ancient Egypt are the many monuments, objects and artifacts that have been recovered from archaeological sites, covered with hieroglyphs that have only recently been deciphered. The picture that emerges is of a culture with few equals in the beauty of its art, the accomplishment of its architecture or the richness of its religious traditions. War Against Israel the Arab- Israeli war the 1956 Suez war on jun 5, 1967, the 6th-day war happened, not going too much on details but Israel beat Egypt so hard Yom Kippur war in October 6, 1973, the soviet union decided to help Egypt and Syria while the US helped Israel so the three got new toys to play with anyways before the war Egypt didn't want to destroy Israel nor cause much damage to Israel but just to reclaim Egypt's honor and then make peace with him but Syria had only one goal, to destroy Israel once and for all, the war ended in October 26, 1973 where Israel was almost going to get defeated gone forever but the USA just dropped a lot of supplies to Israel to the point where...well you guessed it Israel managed to win...but...did Israel actually win? Egypt itself did not feel like he is a loser anymore anyways after the war Egypt and Israel had peace treaty so both does not get into conflict anymore. Geography Egypt is 1 million kilometers if you visited the country much you will know that the country is more than just sand with whale bones and other stuff it is between Israel, Libya and Syria, the border with it and israel is the taba rafah which has the hourglass which is not made out of glass it's just a fence....a gaint fence and somehow it has the gaza stript in israel's territory Relationships Family * Turkey; - stepfather * United Kingdom; - stepfather * Cyprus; - actual wife (depends on the person) * Greece; – cousin-sister and mother-in-law * Chad; - (son/daughter) * Mali; - (stepson/stepdaughter) Friends * France; - ex-wife (depends on the person) * Spain; - "One of my best friends who have managed to have an empire as prosperous as mine was!" * Portugal; - "Same thing to the Spain" * Italy; - "We share a very epic story with Greece!" * Syria; - "We help each other and have a very strong relations and I am happy with that" * Lebanon; - "I don't know I mean we are friends I guess" * United Arab Emirates; - "The best Arab country i have ever seen i always had fun with you" * Saudi Arabia; - "Same thing to the UAE" * Iraq; - "While you are in Asia and i am at the end of Africa we are still friends" * USA - "Well the you are that kind of person that likes to help poor countries And I agree with that, israel is so small that's why you are helping it and that's why I like you, you maybe weird at one point but still a good friend" Neutral * Israel; - "Meh still a friend even though you stole my entire Sinai peninsula but the past is dead now we focus on the future hope you get better!" Enemies * Sudan * Turkey - "Look, Atatürk was always an inspirational figure for me, for Afghanistan and for many other Muslim countries. But lately you have set out to destroy yourself. I hate how you treat Cyprus and your foreign policies! Maybe it's time for the Arabs to take control of the situation!" * Qatar - "Stop doing suspicious actions or I'll throw the curse of Tutankhamen!" * Iran - "Fake Iran! The real Iran is that of the Pahlavi dynasty!" Past Versions * Ancient Egypt; - father/mother or past self (depends on the person) Opinions ru:Египет Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Arabian countries Category:Islamic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:The Sahara Countries